supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Milo and Camryn Manheim vs. Marissa Jaret Winokur and Bella Twins vs. MMA Fighters
Milo and Camryn Manheim, Marissa Jaret Winokur (Game 1) Bella Twins, MMA Fighters cast (Game 2) |winning_teams = (Game 1) (Game 2) |losing_teams = (Game 1) (Game 2) |previous_episode = Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife |next_episode = Ninja vs. Juju and Jerry Springer vs. Doug Flutie }}Milo and Camryn Manheim vs. Marissa Jaret Winokur and Bella Twins vs. MMA Fighters is the seventh episode of the 2019 Celebrity Family Feud season. It will air on August 18, 2019. Jirayu La-ongmanee is the defending champion. With Milo Manheim playing the Feud with his family, Brian Guy will be the only representative of Cyprus playing in a Feud tournament for the first time since Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9). Guy only got entry into the tournament thanks to Manheim's participation in the episode and Guy being a former Cyprus IndyCar team captain. Players Milo & Camryn Manheim vs. Marissa-Jaret Winokur: Team Manheim Family; playing for ACLU Foundation of Southern California *Camryn Manheim - Emmy and Golden Globe Award winner for "The Practice" *Milo Manheim - actor on Disney Channel's "Zombies" *Micah Manheim Swann - nephew to Camryn, cousin to Milo *Noah Swann - nephew to Camryn, cousin to Milo *Karl Manheim - brother to Camryn, uncle to Noah, Micah and Milo Team Marissa-Jaret Winokur - Tony Award-winning actress; playing for GLAAD *Rob Winokur - brother *Emily Winokur - niece *Ryan O'Connor - friend *John Hill- friend In the next game of "Celebrity Family Feud," the two contesting teams are the following: Bella Twins vs. MMA Fighters Team Nikki and Brie Bella - stars of "Total Bellas"; playing for The V Foundation/Connor's Cure *Lauren Jennifer Garcia - cousin *JJ Garcia - brother *Kathy Laurinaitis - mom Team MMA; playing for Andy Vargas Foundation *Chuck Liddell - former UFC Light Heavyweight Champion *Randy Couture - former three-time UFC Heavyweight Champion, two-time UFC Light Heavyweight Champion, interim UFC Light Heavyweight Champion and the UFC 13 Heavyweight Tournament winner *Tyron Woodley - former UFC Welterweight Champion *Ilima-Lei Macfarlane - inaugural and current Bellator Women's Flyweight World Champion *Ryan Bader - current Bellator Light Heavyweight and Heavyweight Champion Withdrawals * Milo Manheim → replaced by Brian Guy * Patricio O'Ward → replaced by Mik Thongraya Seeds The seeds were announced when Abomasnow's Thailand SuperStar IG entry was updated on July 15, 2019, with Abomasnow's group getting 1,373 followers (from 1,658,125 to 1,659,498), the most since the 2018 Swiss Open. As it is part of the second half of the 2019 Feud, the entry is restricted due to Daai Daeng. The restrictions for players applied for the second half of the 2019 Feud: they had to be a current or former IndyCar Series captain, a contestant on The Mask Singer Thailand, a Thailand SuperStar IG entry ranked above Abomasnow by the air date, be an actor on the Daai Daeng drama, or a Thai actor signed into Channel 3 or Channel 7. Even though they didn't announce Jakkapat Wattanasin as a qualifier, he was in jeopardy of not participating in the final tournament. Jakkapat would've withdrawn if he was taken by ambulance. Out of the 32 qualified seeds, 28 of them qualified for Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 11). Scott Dixon Volcarona Pee Saderd Metagross Simon Pagenaud Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Will Power Beartic Ryan Hunter-Reay James Hinchcliffe Graham Rahal Apolo Anton Ohno Joey Fatone Mario Lopez Ueli Kestenholz Heracross Decidueye Rashad Jennings Adam Rippon Chespin Pidgeot Magmortar Jaylerr Kritsanapoom Honchkrow Jordan Fisher Vaporeon Philip Demers Marko Manieri Larvesta Skorupi Nidoking Draw Finals Top half Section 1 S Dixon | RD1-score01-1=Manheim | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= W Tipgomut | RD1-score02-1=Winokur | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Haxorus | RD1-score03-1=Winokur | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= C Indracusin | RD1-score04-1=Manheim | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= N Skidjai | RD1-score05-1=Manheim | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Magearna | RD1-score06-1=Winokur | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= A Pongwat | RD1-score07-1=Winokur | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=21 | RD1-team08= Chespin | RD1-score08-1=Manheim | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=29 | RD1-team09= M Manieri | RD1-score09-1=Manheim | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= N Kugimiya | RD1-score10-1=Winokur | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Machamp | RD1-score11-1=Manheim | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= T Chumroen | RD1-score12-1=Winokur | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Scolipede | RD1-score13-1=Winokur | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Palossand | RD1-score14-1=Manheim | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Poliwrath | RD1-score15-1=Winokur | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=11 | RD1-team16= J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score16-1=Manheim | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Bella | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=MMA | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=MMA | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Bella | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Bella | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=MMA | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=MMA | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Bella | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 J Fatone | RD1-score01-1=Manheim | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= C Hiranyathiti | RD1-score02-1=Winokur | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= K Pinpradab | RD1-score03-1=Winokur | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Amoonguss | RD1-score04-1=Manheim | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= N Devahastin | RD1-score05-1=Manheim | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= J Sompithak | RD1-score06-1=Winokur | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Tyranitar | RD1-score07-1=Manheim | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=32 | RD1-team08= Nidoking | RD1-score08-1=Winokur | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=24 | RD1-team09= J Kritsanapoom | RD1-score09-1=Winokur | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= K Kantathavorn | RD1-score10-1=Manheim | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= BamBam | RD1-score11-1=Manheim | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= P Suparat | RD1-score12-1=Winokur | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= U Prommin | RD1-score13-1=Manheim | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= J Chuanchuen | RD1-score14-1=Winokur | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= A Ford | RD1-score15-1=Winokur | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= J Newgarden | RD1-score16-1=Manheim | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Bella | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=MMA | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=MMA | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Bella | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=MMA | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Bella | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=MMA | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Bella | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 3 Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 Volcarona | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes